


Postcards from the Road

by Acatnamedeaster



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-08-03
Packaged: 2018-11-22 16:02:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11383587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Acatnamedeaster/pseuds/Acatnamedeaster
Summary: After lucking into some unexpected galleons (unbeknownst to Sirius, Severus plays the Wizarding lottery once per week despite his previous gambling misadventure. It was only by virtue of winning that Sirius didn't choke him.) the lads decide it's time to make good on the trip that Sirius waxed fondly about back when they were stuck at #12.They'll give Nevada a miss this time.First stop:





	1. Blackpool, UK

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blackpool is a seaside resort on the Irish Sea coast of England. It's known for Blackpool Pleasure Beach, an old-school amusement park with vintage wooden roller coasters. Built in 1894, the landmark Blackpool Tower houses a circus, a glass viewing platform and the Tower Ballroom, where dancers twirl to the music of a Wurlitzer organ. Blackpool Illuminations is an annual light show along the Promenade.-Wikipedia


	2. Muggle Toys (for Naughty Boys): Barcelona

Greetings from Barcelona!

We're having a brilliant time on the continent, although I suspect we're both going to come back at least a stone or two heavier. So much good food, Severus is in his glory. Merlin's balls that man loves his sweets and cheese.

We'd been seeing all these Muggle walking about with these little rectangular gadgets and we bought one on a whim out of curiosity. It's bloody amazing! It takes photos and tells you the weather and all manner of information! So clever! We've been taking photos of everything so expect me to bore you to tears showing them to you.

Cheers!

Sirius

 


End file.
